the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Immortal Beloved
By: Icewish ♥ Prologue A silver she-cat padded around twoleg place in the freezing rain. She was terribly ill an the icy water was only making it worse. She collapsed outside of a small den, exhausted. Bright blue eyes were the last two things the she-cat saw before her vision failed her an she lay unconscious... Chapter 1: "Are you alright?" asked a voice. It was the voice of a young tomcat, but it was beautiful and strikingly appealing to the ears. The silver she-cat opened her eyes a little. She was in a den laying down in a nest made out of old newspapers. Soft morning light filtered through the cracks in the den and made the rooms seem to glow. What stood in front of her was a black tom with bright blue eyes, the same eyes that she had seen the night before. A happy gaze was released from the sparkling sapphires for the tomcat was relieved that she was, in fact, alive. "I'm fine," replied the silver she-cat. She sat up in her make-shift nest. The black tomcat's gaze shifted around the room as he said "Yeah, I saw that you fainted outside during the storm last night, so my sister and I decided to bring you inside, and I was worried that you had di-" He stopped talking and looked strait into her eyes. "Um, I'm Orpheus, who are you?" he asked. "Eurydice," she replied. "Thank you for saving me earlier, I really am grateful." Orpheus was just about to speak when a she-cat interrupted him. "Orpheus!" she shouted. "Come on, you have to help me-" She stopped talking when she noticed that Eurydice was awake. "Oh..." said the white she-cat. "Sorry to bother you, it's just that we don't have any more food, and I'm not a very good hunter, but Orpheus is." Orpheus looked a little embarrassed. "It's fine," said Eurydice. "We were just talking, I'm really sorry to bother you, actually...." "Oh, no, it's alright, we couldn't just leave you outside, and the den's plenty enough big for many cats if need be." Eurydice just looked around the tiny den. Two cats barely fit inside. "Well, um, anyway," said Orpheus standing up. "I guess I should go hunting." "Can I come with you?" asked Eurydice just before Orpheus exited the den. Orpheus turned around, looking a bit startled. "You were really sick last night," he said, a bit shyly. "It might be bad for you if you-" "I feel much better today, I can hunt," interrupted Eurydice, confidently. "Well, if you are sure, you can come with me if you really want to," replied Orpheus. Eurydice stood up, smiled a little, and followed him outside into the alleys of twoleg place. Chapter 2: "Er, do you know how to hunt?" asked Orpheus. Eurydice nodded, though she looked a bit unsure. "I can," she said. She laughed a little as she continued speaking "I'm just terrible at it." Orpheus quickly replied "Well, I could teach you how to hunt better?" Eurydice nodded. "That would be great." She seemed to blush a little. "Thanks." Orpheus nodded his reply as he spotted a mouse. He crouched down to the ground and began to stalk his prey. He looked like a snake camouflaged in the darkness ready to strike. He pounced and killed the mouse immediately. "Wow! That was awesome!" exclaimed Eurydice. Orpheus tried to look proud and confident in himself, but only a shy smile appeared on his face. Eurydice spotted a mouse and began to stalk it. The mouse saw her and started to scurry away. The silver she-cat tried to chase after it, like an icy wind over twoleg place, but slipped and landed on her face. "Are you alright?" asked Orpheus, extremely worried, as he helped her up. "Yeah..." she replied, sounding a little disappointed. "I'll never be able to hunt, no matter how hard I practice." "It takes time," said Orpheus. "It took me ages to learn." "Really?" asked Eurydice, seeming slightly more cheerful. Orpheus nodded, though he was lying. He was a very fast learner, and hunting came very naturally to him, and so did lying. His words were always so perfect and truthful-sounding, it was as if his falsities were the absolute truth. "Just try again," said the tomcat, encouragingly. "I'm sure you can do it." Eurydice nodded and located another mouse. It was very fat and couldn't move very fast, even if it was sprinting at it's top speed. She pounced quickly and ended the mouse's life. Eurydice purred happily as she turned to face Orpheus, her catch in her jaws. Orpheus smiled back at her. "Great catch," he purred. "See? I told you you will get the hang of it." Eurydice blushed a little and said, "Um, maybe we should go back to your den, I'm sure your sister is hungry too." Orpheus nodded. The two padded back to the alley, their pelts nearly brushing. Chapter 3: Over the next few moons, Orpheus and Eurydice grew closer and closer together. They were nearly inseparable. They were always by eachother's side and had a true, undying love for one another. Orpheus in all his life had never felt this way towards any other she-cat, and Eurydice towards any other tom as well. Though, both were too afraid to ever admit it to the other. They seemed utterly afraid of loosing each other and remained silent about their true feelings. Orpheus paced around the den. Eurydice was out hunting and Icy was asleep in her nest. The black tomcat looked quite ill and his mind was completely enveloped in fear and love at the exact same time. He took a deep breath and padded outside to go and find Eurydice. She was padding back to the den with two mice. She had grown confident in her hunting skills, much thanks to Orpheus. She was very grateful that the two siblings had been very kind and hospitable to her, ever since she fell ill after the storm. She felt like she was a burden to them, and said that if they wanted her to leave, that she would. Though, Orpheus intently assured her that she could stay as long as she wanted to, and his words were always at the verge of begging her not to go. Eurydice sat down on the sidewalk a little while away from the alley, and looked up at the dark gray sky. The sky was always perfectly cloudy and a dark, cool gray, no matter the season or weather. It was all the cats around here ever knew: a perfectly gray world. A world never changing, frozen in time, with all it's memories and violence trapped for all eternity. A vicious cycle it was: murder, heartache, revenge. And this cycle was about to reach her and her dear beloved.... Orpheus spotted Eurydice in the distance. He quickly ran up to her, and she turned to face him. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Oh, nothing..." he replied. "It's just, would you like to go for a walk, um, together, or something...." She smiled and blushed a little. "Sure." The two walked down the road, talking a little. After several minutes, Eurydice asked "Why'd you want me to come on a walk with you?" Orpheus blushed and tried to think of something. He couldn't tell her why just yet; he felt like it didn't feel right. "Well, um..." he started. "I thought you'd just like to see this one place. It's really cool and there isn't another place anywhere around here like it." He started to run, and he turned his head over his shoulder to face Eurydice. "Hurry!" he said, happily. Eurydice purred and ran after him. Orpheus stopped running. The road had vanished and crumbled away as they reached a large rock. Orpheus leaped on top of the rock and helped Eurydice up. Eurydice looked puzzled as she gazed at the world beyond twoleg place, but was amazed at the same time. There was a pine forest illuminated by the setting, fiery orange sun. Waves of color splashed and crashed into Eurydice's golden brown eyes. It was something very few cats around this place had seen. It was so different from the stinging smog and pollution of a dead, decaying city. "What is this place?" she asked. "Well, it's called the forest," said Orpheus. "Cats and other animals live there, and everything is 'full of life' and stuff, as cats who've been there put it. But there are evil 'clan' cats there, they don't like us. They claim all the forest as their territory, and force those not in their clans to fight and starve out here. I tried to explore there once, and I met a clan cat. He called me a 'damn rogue bastard' and accused me of stealing one of their millions of mice, but I didn't even think of hunting." "They don't sound like very nice cats," said Eurydice. "Especaily to speak to you of all people that way." "Yeah," said Orpheus. "But you can't really blame them." "What do you mean?" asked Eurydice, confused. "They live by a strict, unforgiving set of laws, or so I've heard," replied Orpheus. "They can't love their families like we can, because they're forced to learn to fight as kits and mothers are separated from their children this way. They are constantly paranoid about attacks from another clan and are always preparing for war. And what shocks me the most, is they can't choose who they love." "Why? Why do they live like that?" asked Eurydice. "I don't know, but it actually makes me glad that I live in twoleg place and not in the forest with all the prey, clean water, and shelter in the world," replied Orpheus. He turned to face Eurydice, and the she-cat blushed a little. "I couldn't stand to be without the she-cat I love." "Yeah, and who is that?" asked Eurydice, blushing greatly now. "You," he said softly and sweetly.... Chapter 4: Eurydice moved closer towards Orpheus and purred loudly. Orpheus licked her on the head lovingly an the two's tails twined together as they stood looking over the forest. Everything seemed perfect and peaceful, and the two thought that nothing could go wrong as long as they were together. ... An evil spirit paced around in the Eternal Darkness, furious. Her plan was ruined, ruined by the she-cat known as Eurydice, and she wasn't even trying to do so. The malevolent blue-gray cat spirit hissed loudly. It was like a thousand snakes unleashing their poisonous screams unto the world all at once. "No!" growled the she-cat as she slashed at the puddle of toxic water that allowed her to see into the world of the living. "I can't let him fall in love! As long as that hideous excuse for she-cat exists in his life I'll never be able to carry out my plan!" The evil spirit smiled evilly to herself. "Unless...." ... Eurydice and Orpheus were about to head back to their den, but suddenly the silver she-cat heard a strange hissing sound. A snake lunged at her from the shadows. It coiled around her hind legs and bit her in the shoulder, injecting it's deadly venom into the she-cat. Orpheus tore the snake off of Eurydice, but it was too late. The snake seemed to laugh evilly as it slithered away. Eurydice collapsed, the venom had made it even hard for the she-cat to keep her eyes open. "Orpheus," she whispered, sounding exhausted. "I-I love you, I've never had feelings like this towards any other cat. And even though I'm going to die-" "No!" shouted Orpheus, trying to hold back his tears. "You are not going to die, I will not let you die!" He scrambled to find herbs to heal his love's wounds, though there was nothing that could cure a snake's bite. "Orpheus, stop, there isn't any use," said Eurydice, her voice growing weaker. "Please, just let me spend my last moments in peace, with you." Orpheus looked down at his paws, and he sat down next to his dying love. "I love you," he told her, quietly. Eurydice purred happily, but then her purrs grew fainter and fainter, until it disappeared forever..... Epilogue: Orpheus was tormented with nightmares every time he closed his eyes that night. A shadowy figure in his terrifying dreams was keeping Eurydice in some sort of cage. "Do you want her back?" asked the shadow in a mocking tone. It laughed and said "If so, I guess I'll see you in hell." (Continued in Lost in the Darkness) The End! Writing "Immortal Beloved" This was actually planed to be a lot longer (all three parts of the series in one story), but this was changed due to the shortage of pages on the wiki. This was a terrible story, I know, you don't have to tell me that XD But some constructive criticism would be nice. There wasn't really much put into writing this, really.... Category:Icewish's Pages Category:Fanfictions Category:Icewish's Pages Category:Fanfictions